


morning light

by ArmedWithAStaringFly



Series: Wondertrev Between Universes [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Because where the frick frack was that in the movie, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Steve Calling Diana Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedWithAStaringFly/pseuds/ArmedWithAStaringFly
Summary: "He was still asleep when she woke.Diana turned towards him, mindful of his arm that was still draped lazily across her torso, and his leg that was still tucked between hers."Takes place the morning after their dance.





	morning light

He was still asleep when she woke. 

Diana turned towards him, mindful of his arm that was still draped lazily across her torso, and his leg that was still tucked between hers. The weight of him, the warmth, against the cool air was almost as wonderful as what had occurred the night before. The leg shifted slightly, running his skin against hers, and she reached up to brush strands of tussled blonde hair away from his eyes. 

The images were still in her mind. He had looked at her with such reverence, as if he’d never seen a woman before. Like he thought her a goddess. He told her that she was beautiful, repeatedly, as he’d ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck. She told him he was beautiful as well. He shook his head, as if he didn’t believe her. 

Funny, for a man who called himself above average. You’d think he’d know himself. 

She’d seen him nude before. Nudity itself was not the taboo on Themyscira that it seemed to be in this world. But she knew it meant something intense for him. Something wholly intimate. And she felt that intimacy as he’d slid off his shirt, staring at her with those blue eyes that seemed to shine against the darkness of the room. She felt the nerves. And also the excitement. And the pleasure. Oh _gods_ , the pleasure. 

Men may not be _necessary_ , but that certainly did not make them _unpleasant_. 

And though it was unspoken, her heart had raced as they fell onto the bed, and a thought flashed in her mind: _I love him._

“Does this mean we are married now, Steve?” she whispered, half in jest. After all, according to him, sexual relations were meant for married couples. But despite the jest, she felt a little lighter when he smiled slightly in his sleep.

Finally, he opened his eyes. They gazed at her dreamily, though they still seemed to glint in the rising run. “Morning, Angel.”

“Angel?”

“What I thought when I first saw you.” He reached up to cup her face and gave her a quick peck on the lips, then began to lazily stroke her cheek.

“For someone who acts so hardened sometimes, you are awfully sentimental,” Diana teased gently, leaning into his touch. Steve groaned slightly and looked away, though he was giving that embarrassed smile that she so enjoyed seeing, and could definitely see many times again. 

“Just don’t tell the boys,” he finally said, though pulling her a little closer. 

Outside, she hears yelling. Carts rolling. Horse hooves against stone. The sun is fully in the sky now, and the day had begun. The war was returning. And despite her drive to defeat Ares and save this world, Diana felt a sinking in her stomach. Steve was so close, so safe. Their little sanctuary in the night was a gift, but gifts are not always permanent, and for them they couldn’t be. 

Steve noticed too, as his frowned in exhaustion before dropping his head onto her shoulder. 

“We cannot stay,” she said. 

“I know,” he replied. 

They looked at each other, and despite it all, grinned happily. He kissed her again, longer this time, running his tongue over her lips and his hand over her side. It felt like a promise. 

He pulled away. “Come on, Angel.” He slid off the side of the bed, before offering his hand to her. “Let’s end this war.”


End file.
